


Leave Blaine Alone

by lalalala72



Series: Blam Oneshots [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sam is fed up, tina you are obsessed a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalala72/pseuds/lalalala72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is having a bad day and Tina is being too clingy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Blaine Alone

Sam didn't know what the final straw was. Maybe it was the way that Tina always made a point of touching Blaine. Or maybe it was how every time she sung a love song, her eyes were always on Blaine. He wasn't sure. Anyway, today he was having a bad day. When he got to history, his teacher handed him back a quiz he was sure he aced, only to see that he had gotten a 56 on it. Not exactly refrigerator material. Next, he spent all day leading up to lunch excited about his thermos of his Carol's homemade chicken soup (he even held up the willpower to save enough for school), only to realize that he hadn't screwed the lid on tight enough. Not only did he not have his favorite soup, now he also had a locker filled with it. He just wanted to talk to Blaine, his best friend, who could somehow always make him laugh no matter what the circumstance.

However, classes with Blaine were tight. The only one he had with him was Spanish and with Mr. Shue gone and the sub only knowing 'Hola', they only did book work. Tons and tons of book work that required no time to talk with other classmates. He would've talked to him at lunch, but he was too busy cleaning his locker. That dumb, stupid locker that took away some Blaine-time.

When he got to Glee club after school, he was about 5 minutes late due to the fact that his math teacher asked him to stay after to question him about the use of crayon on his homework. (So he likes to add different colors to his work, what's wrong with that?) Sam audibly sighed as he walked in the room to see Tina and Blaine sitting next to one another, her hand placed, just barely, on his knee. "Sorry I'm late, I had to stay after for Math." He announced before taking a seat in the front, right next to Artie.

"That's fine, Sam. We were just discussing this week's theme." Finn stated before grabbing a dry erase marker and writing sloppily on the board. "Meaning." He said, as he underlined the word and turned to the club.

"What exactly to do you mean by 'meaning'?" Kitty asked rudely as she continued to file her nails.

"I mean any song that has particular meaning to you. You decide." Finn stood before the club, and they all just stared at him, obviously not fully understanding. "Look, I love Mr. Shue, but the one thing I didn't love so much, is that he never allowed us to really choose what we wanted to sing. Every song we sang was great, and all, but there were few that I had a strong connection with. If I had to choose I would sing Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' by Journey. Not mashed up with anything, just the regular song because that's the song that made me fall in love with music. Do you guys see what I mean now?"

The majority nodded their heads, while some said stuff like "Makes sense" (Blaine), "Whatever" (Kitty), and "This is a great assignment, I can't wait to sing!" (Marley).

"Mr. Shu- I mean Finn," Finn's eyes widened a little bit as Tina almost called him Mr. Shue. "I already have the perfect song picked out. Could I sing now?"

"Of course, Tina, come on down!" He said enthusiastically as he took a seat on his rolling chair and made room for Tina to take stage.

"This is a song that means the world to mean. It's one of my favorites and I'm glad I finally get the chance to sing it in front of you guys!" She walked over to the piano man and the band to tell them what song before returning to her spot in the middle of the room. As the sound of Be Be Your Love by Rachael Yamagata filled the room, Sam sat with his mouth open in shock. Is she serious?! He thought to himself. He looked up at Blaine, he had a smile on his face and was gently swaying to the music. That boy is amazing but he really is oblivious. His eyes now trained Tina who was slowly making her way to Blaine as she sung Everything's falling and I am included in that. Sam put both hands over his face, suddenly not being able to watch anymore. What was coming over him? He's seen Tina being clingy with Blaine for over a month and it's never bothered him this much before. He's at the point where he's almost...jealous.

When the song ended, Sam took his hands from his face. He didn't see Tina in front of him and there was silence in the room. He dared to turn around only to see Tina standing in front of Blaine, grabbing onto one of his hands. The poor hair-gelled boy looked so uncomfortable but obviously didn't want to hurt her feelings. "That was for you, Blaine. That's how I feel."

Blaine slowly pulled his hand away and lowered his voice to the point where Sam could barely hear him. "Tina...we talked about this."

"I-I know. But I thought maybe we could try it out. Please Blaine." She whispered, almost lower than Blaine. Luckily enough, the room was so quiet you could hear a freaking pin drop.

Blaine looked as if he had run out of words. "Jesus Christ, Tina! Take the goddamn hint!"

Everyone turned to Sam now, shocked that he had said what they all thought Blaine would say. "That's our savior you're talking about." Joe said to him.

"What did you just say to me?" Tina asked as she made her way to Sam. He stood up, though, not wanting to be seated while the angry diva stood over him. It would make him feel small, and right now he needed to not be small.

"You are being delusional! Blaine doesn't love you, he never will love you! All you're ever going to be to him is a friend and if you keep up this act, you won't even have that." Tina stood speechless in front of him, so the blonde boy took this as his cue to continue. "Look, Tina. You're awesome. You have an incredible voice and you're beautiful and you have a kick-ass body and you're better than this! Just stop embarrassing yourself and leave Blaine alone." He looked up to see Blaine's reaction: The perfect mix of uncomfortable, amused and relief.

"Why do you take it upon yourself to get into other people's business, huh?!" She screamed in his face as she got closer to him, hands waving in the air like a crazy lady's.

"Blaine's business is my business, Tina! He's my best friend, everything about him should be my business. He's the greatest person I know and he doesn't deserve to be made uncomfortable like you have been doing for the past month!" Sam screamed back, not even realizing that his hands were, too, waving like a crazy lady's (or man's).

"Best friend? Sounds more to me like you're taking the role of the jealous boyfriend!" Sam didn't know what to say. He didn't know why a rush of joy ran through him as he heard those words, as if Sam were even good enough to be Blaine's boyfriend. Wait, what? His hands lowered down the his sides and he took a seat again. Tina stood in front of him still, arms crossed. "Great, you like him. Now Blaine can be with you and I'm alone! All I'm ever going to be is alone!"

She walked out of the room as the Glee club all looked at each other, not knowing what just happened. Ryder quickly left the room, following Tina. Finn stayed put in his rolling chair, not knowing what to do. (Not even a year ago, he would've been sitting in those seats with them, enjoying the show.) Kitty had her phone out, recording the entire encounter, until Joe took it and deleted it, stating that that wasn't the Christian thing to do. She rolled her eyes in response.

"What a way to kick off 'meaning' week." Sam said, mostly to himself.

Blaine sat in the corner still. He seemed to have frozen in his seat as he took in the entirety of what just happened. Did Sam like him? No, that was too good to be true. He was just being a good friend to him, doing what he couldn't do himself. But still, he did sound sort of jealous. Did he want to take the role of jealous boyfriend? Blaine went back and forth with this until Glee club was over. (After the encounter, the club pretty much just sat around not knowing what to do and passing time with small talk.) When Finn dismissed them, Sam was the first to get up, jetting for the door. Blaine caught sight of this and quickly grabbed his bag, running to catch up with Sam. "Sam, wait!" But he didn't. Instead he quickened his pace, making Blaine run after him. "Sam, this is ridiculous, come talk to me!"

He followed him all the way to his (Burt's) car in the parking lot, running in front of the driver's side door before Sam could get in. "Look, I don't know what happened in there. I don't really want to talk about it, bro."

"We have to talk about it! I'm not mad or anything, if that's what you're thinking. I'm actually incredibly grateful that I have a friend like you." Blaine simply stated as he placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Sam to shudder under his touch.

"What if I don't want to be your friend?" Sam almost screamed at him, the touch causing a slight reaction in him.

Blaine removed his hand and placed it on the strap of his bag, a thing he tended to do when he was nervous. "You don't want to be friends anymore. Is this because of what Tina said? Because I-"

"Of course I still want to be friends with you! Best friends! That came out wrong. I just- Tina said something about being a jealous boyfriend and, I dunno, it did something to me!" Relief flushed over Blaine, quickly washed out with shock as he stood, staring at Sam with his mouth slightly open. "I never really gave much thought to it before but we're basically dating without, like, all of the sexy stuff. You're the first person I think of when I wake up and the last before I fall asleep. I thought it was just because we had gotten super close and are kick ass superheroes together but then Tina said that and I realized that I do want that. I want you! I want our exact relationship now, except with the sexy stuff added in! Because, I can't believe I never realized it before, but looking at you and the way that the sun is hitting you, I really want to kiss you right now."

Blaine smiled so big when he heard that, the biggest Sam thinks he's seen him smile in a long time. Maybe ever. "I wouldn't stop you." He whispered to him before Sam and his mouth collided.

Sam had heard something from Finn last year, when they were finally able to talk about Quinn without it being uncomfortable, about when he kissed her he saw fireworks. He laughed at him that day, asking what drugs he was on (and where he could get them) because that sounded quite trippy. But now, kissing Blaine, he realized that when you kiss the right person, you also get your own personal fireworks show. And that was pretty damn awesome.


End file.
